


Keys and Hearts

by Writers_clock



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Edeleth, F!Edeleth, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbians, Modern AU, Music, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Piano AU, Pining, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder-PTSD, Romance, Sad Edelgard, Secret Agent AU???, Slow Burn, Violence, based on canon events, no beta we die like Glenn, secret agent AU, tragic gays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 17,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writers_clock/pseuds/Writers_clock
Summary: Edelgard is a student at Seiros School of Arts, and her private piano tutor was just replaced by her favorite composer, B. Sothis. Byleth is running from a bloody past that keeps catching up to her. A dark conspiracy is undergoing, one that may be unforgivable.Updates on Fridays.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/Petra Macneary (brief), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 100





	1. Courtyard Musings

“You’re telling me that my private tutor for the upcoming piano recital and for the rest of the year has just been replaced?” Edelgard demanded. “With, with an amateur?”

“Byleth is no amateur,” Principle Rhea of the Seiros School of Arts scolded. “She was raised by Jeralt, I’ll have you know. The very same Jeralt who taught Leonie, fourth place in last year's competition.”

“I know very well who Jeralt is,” Edelgard snapped, all composition leaving her. She had worked incredibly hard to get where she was, and she wasn’t about to let all that get thrown away. “But I don’t understand-”

“Enough, Edelgard,” Rhea snapped. “My decision is final. Dismissed.”

Edelgard stormed from the office, fuming. She’d have to hire her own tutor, do extra work outside of class, do anything to beat Dimitri at the next competition. 

“Who is the cause for your distress?” Hubert demanded as they met in their usual spot in the courtyard. 

“It’s not exactly a who,” Edelgard sighed. “Principle Rhea has replaced my private piano tutor with someone who hasn’t had any professional practice.”

“Who?” Hubert demanded.

“Byleth Eisner. Daughter of Jeralt Eisner, but…” she sighed. “She’s also just about our age.”

“Unacceptable,” Hubert said immediately. “How does she expect you to defeat Dimitri if you are not given proper training?”

“I don’t know,” Edelgard sighed. “It’s likely she doesn’t. We all know she secretly favors the Blue Lions class. It’s not like I can do anything about it, anyway.”

“If you would permit me to-”

“No, Hubert,” Edelgard cut in. “I’ll just have to learn on my own time.” She knew that Hubert would do nearly anything to ensure her victory. He hated Dimitri, and had supported her in everything since they were kids.

“As you wish.” Hubert excused himself, and Edelgard was left alone. She ran her hands over the worn cement bench she sat at. She had worked hard to get here, to convince Principle Rhea to hire her a private tutor.

Something pricked at Edelgard’s skin, the sensation of being watched. She glanced around to see a young woman staring at her. Edelgard blinked. “Hello. Do you need something?” She asked pleasantly, though she was quite miffed at being watched.

“No,” the woman responded. Edelgard swallowed. The silence between them was suffocating, and the woman’s one word answer was unhelpful.

“I don’t believe we’ve met before. My name is Edelgard von Hresvelg.” She approached the woman and stuck out her hand. The woman stared at the hand for a brief moment before shaking it. Edelgard noted the strong handshake, and scanned her eyes over the stranger’s muscled body.

“I know.” The woman inclined her head at Edelgard. Edelgard frowned slightly. “I’ll be off now.” Her frown deepened as the woman simply walked away. Is she new here? Perhaps socially inept like Bernadetta? She shook herself; it’s not like she would be talking to the strange woman often. She left the courtyard for her room.

Well. Her and Dorothea’s room. Which was unfortunate on it’s own. Dorothea was kind, but she was chatty, flirting with men and women alike. Edelgard couldn’t care less about what Dorothea did in her spare time, but there were many times boys had approached her about Dorothea.

She sighed once more. This year already had a bad start.

On her way back, she heard the soft intro to a song. Pausing, Edelgard followed the noise. She had never heard this song before, and it’s elegance on the keys couldn’t be overstated. The only person she knew who could play that well was…

Dimitri. Though she didn’t see him, she knew it had to be him.

Edelgard hid a scoff, but found herself entranced by the music, and stayed for the remained of the song. When the final chord played, she realized she had stayed far longer than intended and scurried from the room. 

If Dimitri could play like that, perhaps it didn’t matter how good of a teacher she had. She would lose either way.


	2. Minor key, major heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard meets her mysterious new tutor for the first time, and then speaks to her roommate.

Despite her doubt at the competency of the teacher, Edelgard still walked into her private lessons with something similar to hope. She didn’t expect much, but if anything, these lessons would give her time to hone her skill on her own.

“Hello, Edelgard,” a voice greeted as Edelgard stepped in the room. “Please, take a seat at the piano bench. I will be with you momentarily.” Edelgard glanced around to see multiple boxes on top of the desk, blocking her view. Doing as told, she sat at the bench, placing her bag next to her. “You can go ahead and play the piece right there.”

Edelgard studied the piece before placing her fingers upon the keyboard. As she played, the slow realization that this was the piece she heard yesterday made her pause. At least her new tutor had a good taste in music. Though she didn’t play it as well as the mysterious piano player had yesterday, it was still an exquisite piece and Edelgard felt as though she performed adequately.

“Good.” Edelgard looked over to see that her new teacher had emerged from behind the desk, and was staring at her. It was... the woman from yesterday? Edelgard’s eyes grew wide. The very same strange woman from the garden was her tutor? 

“Did you like the piece?” The woman asked again. Edelgard chuckled nervously as she realized she had been staring off into space.

“Huh? Oh, yes, it is quite beautiful,” Edelgard said, fighting back her embarrassment. At her teacher’s silence, she continued. “We were introduced yesterday, but I did not yet know you would be my tutor, Miss Byleth. Thank you for allowing me to work with you.” Edelgard stood and bowed. It was the polite thing to do, after all.

“Byleth.” Edelgard’s confusion must have been evident, because her teacher went on. “Please call me Byleth.”

“As you with, Byleth.”

“You’re a very talented pianist, Edelgard,” Byleth told her in a very matter-of-fact tone. “However, your playing lacks feeling.” Edelgard was almost offended, but stayed silent. “You played the piece in how it is, and not in how it could be. Music is about creativity.”

“Forgive my impudence, but if it’s the way that the composer wrote it, shouldn’t that be the way I play it?” Edelgard objected. Byleth’s gaze was penetrating, and she began to regret saying anything at all.

“As the composer, no.” Edelgard’s blood froze at that piece of information. Her eyes flew back to the music, seeing the B. Sothis. “My middle name is Sothis.”

Impossible. B. Sothis was Edelgard’s favorite composer! She swallowed to hide the emotions raging beneath the surface. “It… it truly is an honor.”

Byleth shrugged it off. “Play it again, and this time with feeling. Don’t be afraid to make things dramatic. Play it so it makes you feel something.”

That’s rather vague. Still, Edelgard did her best to make it dramatic. But at the end of her performance, Byleth still looked mildly displeased.

“You’re very talented, and it was more dramatic. But you lack feeling. You’re bad at expressing yourself.” You’re one to talk. “Perhaps it would be better if I were to show you.” At Byleth’s nod, Edelgard stood from the piano and allowed her tutor to sit.

The difference in quality was astounding. The soothing strokes of the keys, the easy waltz that still held a dark quality. “Close your eyes and visualize,” Byleth commanded as she played. 

Edelgard closed her eyes, but try as she might, saw nothing. The only thing she could envision was Dimitri winning, that smirk on his face, standing in the spotlight. When the music faded out, she opened her eyes and saw Byleth studying her face carefully.

“What did you see?”

“The competition last year,” she said after a moment. “Dimitri won. I saw him winning.” Byleth tilted her head, but Edelgard had nothing else to say.

“Do you know why this song is called Kings of Delusion?” Byleth asked finally, standing from the piano. Edelgard swallowed, and shook her head. Instead of answer, Byleth told her, “Now. This time, play what you think is the softest part. Not noise wise, but how it feels.”

Edelgard furrowed her brow but played the section just before the middle. Byleth nodded slowly. “Now, play the harshest.” Again, Edelgard furrowed her brow, but played the end. Byleth continued to make her place certain parts, taking note of which she picked, until she dismissed Edelgard for the end of class.

After the rest of her classes, she headed for the library. She needed to study for her classes, after all: being an art school didn’t lessen the amount of core class work. Unsurprisingly, she found Lindhart and Lysithea there. Lindhart was sleeping, and Lysithea dutifully studying.

Edelgard selected a book on psychology before sitting in a dark corner. Psychology was one of the extra classes that she took purely for the pleasure of doing so. She didn’t allow her extracurriculars to interfere with more important classes, classes she needed for her future.

“Studying again, Edie?” Dorothea questioned. Edelgard snapped her head up, looking around to see that the library was deserted. “Have you been here all day?”

“It would seem so,” Edelgard responded. She regarded Dorothea with pursed lips and more than a little confusion. “Why are you here?”

“I came to find you,” Dorothea told her, a growing smile on her face. “We are roommates, after all. Curfew was soon and I wanted to make sure you would get back in time.”

“Right. Thank you for the concern,” Edelgard said as she stood and closed her book. “I do appreciate it.”

“You’re always so formal, Edie,” Dorothea sighed, waiting patiently as Edelgard checked out her book. 

“And what’s wrong with that?” Edelgard questioned. Not unkindly, but certainly in a guarded tone that she hoped Dorothea would take for I don’t care to talk with you.

“I do wish you’d lighten up a little, though I suppose we all have our own little… ‘thing’.” Dorothea smiled, though it looked forced. Edelgard returned it as they began to walk back to their room.

“And what would yours be?” Edelgard questioned. It couldn’t hurt to get to know Dorothea. 

“Hmm? Oh, you mean my… ‘thing’?” Dorothea giggled. “I suppose mine would be flirting.” She cocked her head at Edelgard. “I could try flirting with you, if you’d like.”

“No thank you,” Edelgard said quickly. Dorothea chuckled.

“Not yet, then. If you ever need advice though, I’m your girl.” She nudged Edelgard with her elbow, who stiffened at the brief touch.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Edelgard said carefully as they arrived at their room. “Well… Goodnight, Dorothea.”

Dorothea unlocked the door, letting Edelgard in first before locking it behind them. “Goodnight, Edie. Sweet dreams.”

Sweet dreams. The well wish caught her off guard. She swallowed. “Sweet dreams, Dorothea.”

Her dreams were anything but sweet, but the sentiment was nice, at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. Running from her feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard joins cross country, only to find that Byleth is the assistant coach. She gets embarrassed in the showers, and finally Byleth confronts her on her skittish behavior (kind of?).

“Welcome to the cross country team!” Edelgard was greeted by who she knew to be Catherine, coach of the cross country team and the boxing team. “I’m Catherine, in case you didn’t already know.”

“Edelgard,” Edelgard told her, outstretching a hand. Catherine shook her hand once. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“The pleasure’s all mine,” Catherine assured her with a wink. Edelgard swallowed. “Now, since it’s your first time on the team, I’ll introduce you to the captains. They’ll be showing you around a bit, as well as the assistant coaches.”

“Co-coach,” another woman interrupted. “Co-coach and assistant.” She nodded at Edelgard. “I’m Shamir. No need to introduce yourself again. I heard you the first time.”

Edelgard glanced between Shamir and Catherine, who glared at each other. She chuckled nervously, regretting every decision she had ever made up to this point.

“I’m the assistant,” a familiar voice said. Edelgard held her breath as she turned to see Byleth. Her face was unreadable as usual. She glanced at Catherine and Shamir. “I’ll show her around from here. You two can focus on the group as a whole.”

Byleth began walking away from the two before they could begin bickering again. Edelgard glanced at her teacher as they approached the rest of the students.

“I didn’t know you were an assistant,” she noted. With her physic, it wasn’t surprising, but it certainly wasn’t expected.

“I am,” Byleth nodded. She hesitated before adding, “I didn’t know you ran cross country.”

“I didn’t,” Edelgard admitted. “I used to just be in the boxing club, but I wanted a change of pace. Literally, I guess.” Byleth didn’t smile at the pun, but she didn’t grimace either. “Just thought it’d be a way to channel stress other than punching people.”

“Interesting.” Edelgard furrowed her brow at her teacher’s strange reply, but never got the chance to ask about it. “These are the captains: Leonie, Petra, and Mercedes.”

“Nice to meet you all,” Edelgard greeted with a smile. “I’m Edelgard.”

Leonie glared at Byleth, then glared at Edelgard. Mercedes smiled. Petra nodded; Edelgard recognized her from class.

“The boys cross country team practices over there,” Byleth nodded at the other side of the schoolyard. “We practice separately, but team dinners are together.”

“Good to know.”

“Alright everyone listen up!” Catherine yelled. Everyone fell silent. “Everyone pair up! Make sure one of you has some sort of watch! Today’s gonna be a recovery day, just a quick thirty minute run. Fifteen minutes out, fifteen minutes back! If you guys aren’t back in fifty minutes, we’re reporting you to the principal! Now buddy up with someone!”

Edelgard glanced around helplessly. People were not her strong suit. Luckily, Petra approached her. “I am wishing to be partners with you,” Petra told her. At Edelgard’s tilt of her head, Petra looked apologetic. “I am apologizing for my bad speech. English is difficulty… no, difficult.”

“It is alright,” Edelgard assured her, nodding. “Yes, I would like to be partners with you.” Petra brightened. “I’m curious, how did you become a captain?”

“The Professor,” Petra explained nodding at Byleth. Edelgard recalled that Byleth also taught their class english and art history. “She was recommended me… recommending me. Catherine was wanting Bernadetta, but I am thinking Bernadetta is too prey.”

“Bernadetta?” Edelgard questioned. Surely she couldn’t mean the flighty, purple haired girl.

“Yes. She is like the rabbit. Quick but afraid. The professor is running with her in morning until she is joining.” Petra fell silent as Catherine shouted out the route for them to take. “I am staring forward to running by your side,” Petra told her.

Ah. Looking forward. Edelgard smiled, a genuine smile. Petra seemed like a very genuine person. And, as Edelgard discovered as they ran, a very fast person.

Edelgard had run leisurely many times. It was good stress relief. She had joined cross country to have another thing to add to her resume, and an excuse to go on runs daily.

She’d be lying if she said it wasn’t to get on friendlier terms with people as well, but that was beside the point.

They were amount the first to return, having gone faster on their way back than on the way there. Shamir dismissed them. Edelgard shook herself as she began walking towards the showers. Joining cross country hadn’t been a mistake, after all.

“You’re a very fast runner.” Edelgard jumped at the words, spotting Byleth out of the corner of her eyes. Byleth’s stare was unflinching as ever. 

“Oh. Thank you.” As Byleth followed her inside and then to the next hallway, she added, “Where are you going?”

“To the showers. We have class in thirty minutes,” Byleth reminded her. Edelgard could’ve slapped her forehead. She should have known.

“Right.” As they arrived in the showers, Edelgard realized with a start that their lockers were right next to each other. Not that she cared or anything: they were both women, after all.

Still, Edelgard grabbed her towel and change of clothes before rushing into a stall. She went into the shower to change, and once she had her towel and robe on, she allowed herself exit the shower and lock up her clothes.

Edelgard was never one for long showers. Long showers were longer that her scars showed, longer that her thoughts were free without any distraction. This meant she unfortunately got out of the shower around the same time as Byleth.

Byleth said nothing, but glanced curiously as Edelgard exited the shower wearing her uniform. Edelgard’s blush had lessened, but it came back in full swing when she realized that Byleth only had on boxers and a sports bra, and was pulling on her leggings.

Edelgard cursed softly as she struggled to shove her towel and things into her locker. If Byleth heard her, she didn’t show it, taking her time to place everything back in meticulous order.

“Do you need any help?” Byleth questioned. Edelgard made the mistake of glancing over. Byleth, of course, had a six pack, goddess above. Edelgard blinked at the scars covering Byleth’s body, most of them jagged and deep. As her eyes finally found Byleth’s face, she realized that Byleth was waiting expectantly for an answer.

“Oh. No, I’m okay,” Edelgard assured her, slamming her locker door shut. “See you in class!” She quickly rushed from the room, and didn’t slow her pace until she reached her room.

“What the hell,” Edelgard muttered to herself as she collapse onto her bed. She was attractive, but… what was up with those scars?

Okay, she could think that Byleth was pretty. That was it. She could think plenty of people were pretty. Hell, she could think Dorothea was pretty. It didn’t mean she was attracted to any of them.

Edelgard kept repeating that was she entered class. Byleth was patiently waiting at the piano, her hair still drying. 

“Edelgard. Welcome.” Byleth motioned to the piano bench. Edelgard sat, refusing to look directly at Byleth. Instead, she focused on the sheet music. It’s a duet, isn't it, she thought bitterly. 

“We’re doing this for multiple reasons,” Byleth told Edelgard in a monotone voice. She put up a finger for every reason she listed. “One: playing with more experienced players can provide experience. Two: I want you to be able to express your emotions entirely through song, and be able to understand what artists are feeling through their music. Though I won’t today, at some point I will play my part of the duet with little regard for the sheet music. You will then have to continue to play with me, while expressing your emotions through song.” That was a very long explanation. And a confusing one. Edelgard still didn’t understand how this would help. “Third. It’s clear that I make you uncomfortable.”

That was a bit direct for Edelgard. She coughed, feeling Byleth’s stare. Byleth waited for her to finish before continuing. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. I thought that playing with me could help you relax a little.”

“I…” Edelgard couldn’t really find anything to say. What words were there, really? It’s not like she could say, ‘sorry, no, I just feel bad that I thought you were an amateur. Oh, and that you’re my favorite composer. Tack on that you’re the prettiest girl in the whole school.’ 

Byleth said nothing, just pointed to the sheet music and began to play. It was perfectly timed, allowing Edelgard to play her part in time with Byleth’s. Edelgard thought she stopped breathing when they crossed arms. The duet was beautiful, though; soft and full of yearning.

“Very good, Edelgard,” Byleth encouraged. A flush of pink crept up Edelgard’s face. 

“Thank you, miss,” Edelgard said softly. “I, I mean, uhm, Byleth. Thank you.” You’ve got to be kidding me I sound so dumb right now.

Byleth sighed, but her face held no expression. “I only told you to call me Byleth so you would stop being so formal. If you would like, you may call me ‘miss’.”

“Of course.” Edelgard tilted her head at Byleth. “If you don’t mind me asking… you’re very insistent on me learning to express myself through song, and you say that I’m bad at expressing myself. Which isn’t necessarily untrue, but….” Talking to you is like talking to a statue.

“But I never express emotion myself?” Byleth questioned. “Music is how I express myself. I don’t express myself outside of it because I’m not sure how to. I don’t see any need for it.”

She doesn’t know how to? Edelgard blinked. Byleth’s stare was unfeeling as ever. She really didn’t know how to express herself.Eventually, Byleth began playing her part of the duet. Edelgard joined in, but she was more focused on the way that Byleth’s fingers danced on the keys than anything.

“Do you always wear gloves?” Byleth implored after they had finished. Edelgard took her hands off the keys and placed them in her lap self-consciously.

“Yes.” Byleth studied her student’s face very carefully, as if Edelgard were a book and she was intent on reading every single line. “It doesn’t interfere with my playing, so I don’t see a problem with it.”

“There isn’t one. I just thought it was interesting.” Byleth began to stack the sheet music. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

At the dismissal, Edelgard slipped out of the room. What was with all the questions? Edelgard knee that her teacher was an odd one, and yet…

“It’s clear that I make you uncomfortable.”

It was a statement. An observation. So why did it make Edelgard feel like she did something wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading everyone! Starting today, I will be updating every Tuesday and Friday.


	4. Secrets and Gardens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard and Hubert discuss what he found. Byleth finds out that Edelgard is a fan.

“I’ve done a background check on Byleth,” Hubert told her when they met up in the courtyard. Having a friend with parents in the police was certainly helpful, even if she didn’t ask for him to do things like that. 

Well, not very often.

“And?”

“You mentioned she had scars?” Edelgard nodded. “It’s not surprising. She was in the military. And not only that, but there are hidden files on her that I couldn’t access.” Hubert glared at the ground.

“Hidden files?” Edelgard didn’t exactly find Byleth suspicious, but having files that the police couldn’t access was certainly a new one.

“Under the name ‘Ashen Demon’.” Edelgard’s blood froze at the name. Though she didn’t recall ever hearing it, being called a demon was….

Concerning.

“She was homeschooled by Jeralt her whole life. He used to be a famed piano player here. What’s more, he ran JROTC. That’s probably what got Byleth into the military at such a young age.” Hubert paused. “Though other than that, there’s not a whole lot. A birthday. A birth year. She’s never been in any legal trouble. She’s never won any competitions or entered any. Just a mention of military service before a complete wipe of info. Other than the fact that she’s a self-published composer, there’s next to nothing.”

“Interesting,” Edelgard mused. “You don’t have to look into her any further. I’ve been finding out what I can in her class.” At Hubert’s unsatisfied expression, she grew stern. “I mean it, Hubert. Don’t go digging. She’s proven to be a more than capable tutor.”

“Her blank spot is suspicious,” Hubert argued. “What if she was employed by… them?”

Edelgard swallowed before glaring. The idea that her teacher would work for the ones who took everything from her… “I said enough.”

“Very well,” Hubert bowed. Edelgard watched him walk away with a sigh. He was still gonna look into it, she knew.

Edelgard brought out her phone and headphones, scrolling to her playlist of songs by B. Sothis. It was a tad embarrassing to be a fangirl of her teacher’s work, but she couldn’t help it.

The first song that played was A Storm Without Sea. It was easily one of her favorites. The soft high chords followed by staggered notes. The chord in the middle and the way it echoed, followed by a sadder melody, echoing the one played at the beginning but different.

“I didn’t know you were a fan of my work,” a voice said from behind her. Edelgard almost smacked her teacher as she turned, her eyes wide.

“I didn’t-!” Edelgard squeaked before clearing her throat. “I mean. It’s rude to sneak up on people, you know.”

“My apologies. I wasn’t trying to scare you.” Byleth’s eyes focused on the phone. “You have a playlist full of my songs?”

“Well, yes,” Edelgard admitted. “You’re my favorite composer.” She chuckled nervously, hoping that Byleth would just leave it at that.

“Is that why you’re so uncomfortable around me?” Edelgard almost choked at the question, wondering if Byleth was always this direct.

“Well, yes,” Edelgard admitted. It wasn’t exactly a lie. “You’re a very talented, uhm, composer. And I admire your work a lot. So working under you is rather…” she shook herself. “I want to succeed.”

Byleth didn’t look satisfied, but accepted the answer. “I see.” She pointed to the bench next to Edelgard. “May I sit here?”

“If you wish to,” Edelgard permitted. Byleth carefully lowered herself down, leaving space between her and Edelgard. Edelgard was silent, unsure of what to say. “You… when did you write this one?” She gestured to her phone, still playing A Storm Without The Sea.

“Ah.” Byleth’s eyes grew stormy. “Right before I left the military.” She didn’t elaborate, and Edelgard could practically see the glass wrapping around their conversation. The delicacy with which she would have to tread.

“Any particular reason why?” Edelgard kept the question casual, but she was dying to know. That blank spot in Byleth’s past… the military. Adding on what she said about expressing herself through music.

“I was offered this job. Training you.” Byleth didn’t look at her, and instead focused on a small bird that was sitting on a fountain nearby.

Edelgard couldn’t say anything for several moments. After all, who would leave the military for a simple tutoring gig? Pink dusted her cheeks. She didn’t miss the fact that Byleth implied she left the military for Edelgard.

“I must be going now. Don’t forget we have a workout tomorrow.” Byleth placed her hand on Edelgard’s shoulder briefly before exiting.

It was only once she was out of sight that the younger woman could breathe again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	5. Nights and Mirrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard runs into Byleth after having a nightmare.

The nightmare started somehow, and it ended up somewhere else. But didn’t all dreams, nightmares or not?

Edelgard saw her oldest sister, begging to be freed. The youngest, mouth frothing from the poison they all begged her not to drink. An older brother reaching his hand out to comfort her. The hand, severed from his body, crawling towards her.

Her worst nightmares were based on what had already happened. Her worst nightmares had already come true. Her worst nightmares were still true. Her worst nightmares were coming true again.

She awoke with a start, panting. A glance over at Dorothea confirmed that she was still asleep. Edelgard began to count her breaths.

In, two, three, four.

Out, two, three, four.

Finding herself unable to concentrate, she opted to go for a quick walk. Though technically it was against school policy to be out past curfew, Edelgard didn’t care. The only thing on her mind was getting back in touch with reality, relishing in her freedom.

She slipped out of the dorm, still in her nightgown. Edelgard’s mind wandered as her legs carried her around, not paying attention to where she was going. Before she knew it, she was at her private piano classroom.

Byleth had told her it was soundproof, and gave her a spare key. The door unlocked with a soft click, letting her inside.

The enormous windows allowed moonlight to shed dim light on the piano, and the sheet music resting on it. Edelgard would be lying if she denied that her initial thought upon seeing the moonlit piano in an empty classroom was aesthetic.

The piano keys were cold as she pressed her fingers to them. The song sitting at the front was not the song they had played in class. She briefly wondered if Byleth had returned after their class. It was Nights and Mirrors.

Edelgard let herself relax as she played. Having memorized the song as it was one of her favorites, she closed her eyes, her fingers falling across the keys without gloves in between. 

“That was beautiful,” Edelgard heard as she played the final note. Before whoever it was could react, Edelgard lunged toward them, her hands curling around her assailants throat. 

Byleth’s hand rose towards her arm too fast for Edelgard to see but she stopped it, exhaling as her face returned to its normal expression. Or rather, lack of expression. “Shit. Sorry. I mean…” Edelgard drew her hand back, curling it against her chest. “I’m sorry. It was instinct.”

Byleth tilted her head. “You took self defense classes.” Edelgard nodded in confirmation. Byleth said nothing more, just stared. Finally: “You’re not wearing your gloves.”

Edelgard hid her hands behind her back. She cursed softly to herself at the clumsy actions. “I… don’t wear my gloves when sleeping. I wasn’t planning on seeing anyone, after all. I just wanted to clear my head.” She swallowed as pink began to crawl over her face. While it covered many of her scars, the idea of being in a nightgown with anyone was still… strange. “I apologize for my appearance.” 

Byleth raised her eyebrows at that. Edelgard did her best not to stare at the oversized t-shirt or the loose fitting sweat pants. Edelgard mentally sighed. Byleth could pull off anything, she was certain.

“There’s no need to apologize,” Byleth said softly, drawing Edelgard out of her thoughts. She nodded at the piano. “You played beautifully.”

“Thank you.” Edelgard cleared her throat. “I’m sorry for disturbing you. I can head back to my room now-”

“What brought you here?” Byleth interrupted, though her tone was soft.

“I was feeling restless,” Edelgard replied. Technically it wasn’t a lie. Byleth raised her eyebrows. “I could ask you the same.”

“I suppose I was as well.” Byleth stared out the window, moonlight gently cascading over her features. “Due to your generic response, I’m assuming that you don’t want to talk about whatever caused the whimpering I heard from outside your door.”

Edelgard realized with a start that she had been followed. “They’re just nightmares. Silly, I know,” she chuckled nervously, growing self conscious of the scars on her hands and collarbone.

“It’s not silly,” Byleth assured her. When Edelgard remained hesitant, she continued, “You can trust me. I won’t force you to tell me anything, but it might be nice to get it off your chest.”

Edelgard had to stop herself from taking a step back. Byleth seemed so sincere. She swallowed; it had been years since she allowed herself to trust.

But maybe she could. It wouldn’t hurt anything, would it? 

“They’re just… memories. Of my siblings. I had ten.” Edelgard steadied herself by focusing on the moon. “We were all kidnapped. By someone who wanted my father’s fortune. All of them… all of them died before help arrived.”

She did not mention that she was held for weeks. She did not mention that they were all tortured. She did not mention that the group who did it was still after her family. 

“That’s horrible,” Byleth whispered. Edelgard finally brought herself to meet the eyes of her tutor, her friend.

“I can’t do anything about it now.” Edelgard tried to keep her tone casual, but the emotions she felt were too jam packed in, desperately wanting to burst out. “I really must be going off to bed. We do have class tomorrow, after all.”

Byleth stayed silent until Edelgard was at the door. “Thank you for trusting me. Goodnight, Edelgard.”

Edelgard exhaled shakily. “Goodnight, Byleth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be a bit more dramatic and have a bit more plot. Stay tuned, and thank you for reading!


	6. The Red Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard and Petra are attacked while on a run. Byleth rushes to the rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains graphic descriptions of blood and violence. Reader digression advised.

“So this is why you’re walking me to practice,” Edelgard accused Dorothea, who was checking out a pair of runners. “I can’t believe you.”

“Don’t act like you haven't checked any of these girls out before, because I know you have,” Dorothea reminded her teasingly. It had been a week since Edelgard had slipped back into their room in the dead of night to find that Dorothea was waiting for her. 

Though she hadn’t revealed anything too embarrassing, Dorothea did manage to figure out that Edelgard liked girls, and had bad dreams occasionally. They had grown closer since, with Dorothea trying (and failing) to drag her into seducing passersby on multiple occasions.

“I run with them,” Edelgard huffed. Dorothea nudged her, grinning. “If you join, I’ll stop bothering you about it.”

“I’ll join cross country if you join the choir club,” Dorothea said decisively. “That way you can meet some of my friends and I can meet some of yours!”

“I’m in enough extracurriculars as is,” Edelgard complained. “Cross country, boxing… Hubert’s dragging me into some ‘dark arts’ club, too.” At Dorothea’s cocked eyebrow, she shrugged. “I don’t know what it is either, but he said he got someone to sponsor it, so I guess it’s happening.”

“That is a lot, true,” Dorothea mused. “I’m just in choir. Maybe I’ll join your ‘dark arts’ club. It sounds… interesting.”

“Please do.” Edelgard found herself smiling. She liked spending time with Dorothea. Despite her constant flirting with everyone, Dorothea was… fun. “I’m trying to get Petra to join too. She seems very interested in body art, like tattooing.”

“I’ll finally get to meet your running partner,” Dorothea giggled, winking. Edelgard sighed, but pink dusted her cheeks. It wasn’t that she liked Petra, but Dorothea implying that she did was embarrassing nonetheless.

“Hey Petra,” Edelgard greeted as they joined the group. “This is my roommate, Dorothea. She walked me to practice.” At Petra’s slightly puzzled expression, she explained, “We share a room.”

“Ah! I have understanding,” Petra smiled. “It is pleasing to make your acquaintance, Do… Doro…” she flushed bright red. “I have many apologies. English is difficult.”

“It’s perfectly alright,” Dorothea winked. “I’m pleased to make your acquaintance as well.” She returned the smile easily. “You’re in most of my classes, right? I don’t think we’ve ever officially met.”

“Perhaps I should speak with Professor Seteth about you all having an introduction day.” Edelgard was used to Byleth suddenly appearing, but it was clear that Dorothea and Petra were not. They both jumped, looking alarmed, until they set their eyes on the teacher.

“Oh! Hello, Byleth! I didn’t see you there,” Dorothea chuckled. Byleth’s pensive eyes scan over everyone. “Though that is a good idea. It would be nice to get to know fellow students.”

“I will keep that in mind,” Byleth said in her flat voice. Hesitated. Then: “Are you joining cross country as well, Dorothea?” 

“Oh no,” Dorothea giggled. “I’m just here to walk dear Edie to practice.” She looped her arm around Edelgard’s. Edelgard didn’t know what to do. She wasn’t uncomfortable, per se, but it felt unnatural. Especially since it was Dorothea. “Running isn’t my strong suit.”

Byleth tilted her head. “If you insist.” She walked away without another word. 

“She sure is a strange one,” Petra observed. “I do not think she has any official job here.” Her eyes settled on Edelgard briefly. “I am thinking she is a predator, but she does not show any attack. It is strange.” She scans Dorothea and Edelgard. “You are more of prey-” she pointed at Dorothea, then Edelgard. “-and you are more predator.”

Edelgard’s eyebrows skyrocket. But before she can say anything, Catherine shouted, “Alright, split into your pairs! We’re running sprints today!” She nods at Shamir and Byleth. “Shamir, you direct that group over there. I’ll take these ones, and Byleth, you take the rest.” The students were divided from about where they stood, breaking into three even groups.

“Alright everyone, this should be relatively easy. We’re headed to Zanado park, gonna run eight hill sprints for a minute, then jog back. Does everyone know how to get there?” At least one person in every group nodded. “Alright, take off.” Edelgard waves goodbye to Dorothea as they began to run.

She and Petra easily pulled ahead of the pack, the only sounds their feet pounding on the pavement and panting. They make it to Zanado in an easy eight minutes. Edelgard shivered as they reached the abandoned park.

“Should we run up that hill?” She pointed at the far corner of the park, to a hill that curves up around the bridge. Petra nodded, and they slowed to an easy jog. The birds still chirped, and the sun still shined despite the park being empty. Everything would be fine.

Everything was not fine, Edelgard would soon find.

Just as they reached the top of the first hill, out of breath and ready for a slow jog down, she saw them. Seven figures clad in dark clothing, creeping up towards them from behind the bridge.

“Run!” Edelgard screamed at Petra. It only takes her a moment to comprehend what her partner said, and in that moment their instincts kicked in. Edelgard’s lungs burned the fire consuming every inch of her. But she couldn’t stop, not yet. 

“Edelga-” Petra’s yell is cut short. Edelgard turned to see she'd been grabbed by one of the men, who was evidently hiding in the forest next to the hill. To see the panic in her eyes, the grin on the man who had her.

“Come on, little missy. Come with us or your friend is dead.” The leader of the group steps forward, an ugly man with a scar down his face. Edelgard froze. They were talking to her.

She wouldn’t go back.

They’d have to kill her.

“On second thought, we might just keep the-” the man starts, grabbing Petra’s face. She spits at him. Edelgard admired her spirit, but knew it was ill-advised. She wouldn’t let them get Petra. She couldn’t. The man’s face twists to one of rage. “You’re dead.”

Adrenaline coursed through her, begging her to act. Despite Edelgard’s experience in self defense, she couldn’t take on eight… no, nine people. Least of all those with weapons. Her eyes fell on the bulge in the man’s pocket. Assuming it was a gun… their survival chance dropped.

Except she did not have enough time to decide what to do. 

Edelgard heard grunts from behind her. A horrifying snap. Something wet, splattering across the back of her legs.

But no gunshots.

“You finally-” the leader started. He does not finish.

Byleth stands in front of Edelgard, training two guns to the leader’s face. The man holding Petra brought a gun out and held it to her head, but he shook. Byleth stared at him before training her eyes on the leader.

“Kostas,” she spat, her voice angrier than Edelgard had ever heard. A glance to the teacher’s face confirmed it: she was livid. She looked like an angry god, coming to deliver her verdict to lost sinners. “Another word and you’re dead.”

“We’ll just kill your doll.” The leader, Kostas, beckoned at the man. The only other one left standing. Edelgard focused on Petra, who was surprisingly still. She’s too shocked to comprehend it, Edelgard guessed. They’d have to deal with that.

….If they got out of this.

Byleth inclined her head at the man. “Either both of you die, or only he does.” Edelgard felt something cold crawling along her spine. The way that Byleth tilted her head, the blood staining her clothes. The guns in her hands. The perfect way she held them. Her fingers curled around them as easily as they curled to play the piano.

“The legends are true,” the man holding Petra whimpered. “You really are a demon.” Byleth said nothing, her jaw taut as the man dropped his gun and bowed. 

“For fuck’s sake!” Kostas aimed the gun- the machine gun - at Byleth. “I’ll shoot you and your pretty little dolls!”

BANGBANGBANG!  
BANG!

Edelgard hadn’t realized that she had closed her eyes until she opened them. Petra was standing still, staring straight forward. Blood covered her features, dripping off as if she had been simply splashed with water.

The gun in Byleth’s hand was smoking. It must’ve had whatever that thing was… the thing that made guns quiet. Silencer? Suppressor? The noise still left her head ringing, but it wasn’t as loud as it had been before.

“Are you okay?” Edelgard blinked as she realized that Byleth was shaking her. “Edelgard. Can you hear me?” Byleth’s face had sprinkles of blood. Byleth’s hands were covered in it. Byleth’s clothes were stained. Byleth’s perfect skin had freckles of blood.

“Yes.” Byleth took Edelgard’s hand, pulled her towards Petra.

“Petra? Petra, can you hear me? You’re safe now.” Byleth glanced back at Edelgard. “I’ll deal with this. You two stay close to me, okay? It’s gonna be okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	7. Paper Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petra and Edelgard are in recovery, and threatened to keep quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No chapter tomorrow, so I updated today instead.

Edelgard did not see Byleth for the rest of that day.

Of course, she was confined to the medic’s with Petra and Dr. Manuela, or “Just call me Manuela, Doctor sounds so professional”, Dorothea’s choir teacher. Edelgard had thrown up multiple times, gotten a brand new pair of workout clothes, and had taken a shower. She still couldn’t shake the feeling of blood dripping off of her body, off of her scars, they had her again-

She took a sip of water and watched the clouds.

“Byleth… she is being skill… skilled at fighting,” Petra observed. Manuela stiffened as she’s organizing the medical books on her shelf: just an excuse to keep an eye on the two of them, Edelgard knew.

“You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that, would you, Manuela?” Edelgard asked casually. In truth, Byleth’s performance had been terrifying. A terrifying display of power. Terrifying the way her face remained perfectly neutral as she killed. Terrifying, the way she looked liked exactly what Edelgard had imagined the soldier from so many of B. Sothis’ pieces did.

“Now, now, Byleth saved you two from getting mugged,” Manuela told them. Petra and Edelgard shared a look. Edelgard pressed a single finger to her lips, and Petra nodded in understanding, though there was confusion in her eyes.

“Edie!” Edelgard didn’t have enough time to see who it was before Dorothea wrapped her arms around her friend’s. “I was so worried about you! Are you okay?” 

“I’m quite alright Dorothea, really,” Edelgard said stiffly as Dorothea pulled away. She knew she’d be fine: she’d been through worse, after all. It was Petra she was worried about.

“Sure you are,” Dorothea snorted. Before Edelgard could dispute it, Dorothea rushed on. “When I saw Professor Byleth in bandages I thought that maybe you guys had been hurt too, and I know I’m not supposed to be in here but I was thinking that maybe you could make an exception for your favorite student?” Manuela was already glaring, but that wasn’t the part that Petra and Edelgard focused on.

“She has injuries?” Petra demanded. 

“Dorothea, enough,” Manuela scolded, before she could reply. “These two are on strict bed rest for today.” Dorothea sighed dramatically at Maneula’s glare and slipped from the room. 

“What happened to Byleth?” Edelgard demanded, her blood running cold. She recognized the emotion: guilt. If anything had happened to Byleth while protecting her and Petra...

.“She’s fine,” Manuela assured them. “Principle Rhea will be in shortly to discuss some things with you guys. You must agree to whatever she says. Understood?”

“I am not understanding,” Petra argued. Edelgard leaned over and spoke in a rushed whisper, glancing over at Manuela who watched them carefully.

“Listen up,” she hissed. “Something bigger is going on. The people who attacked us weren’t muggers, but I wouldn’t be surprised if everyone thought they were. Think, Petra. We just need to agree with what Rhea says, okay?”

“I am still not understanding, but if it is what you think is best,” Petra murmured back to her. Edelgard nodded, pulling back to her bed. When she looked up again, she saw that Manuela was escorting principal Rhea inside.

“It’s so awful that you two were mugged,” Rhea clicked her tongue. They remained silent. Waiting. “You two are rather fond of her, right? Fond of Byleth?” Rhea continued. Edelgard nodded, and Petra mimicked her movements. “Then all that happened was you were mugged, and the man who did it was apprehended by her. Understood?” Edelgard nodded quickly, and Petra did so as well, but more hesitantly. “Good. We wouldn’t want the professor to have to leave due to… rumors.” A warning.

“Understood, Principal Rhea,” Edelgard said loudly. Rhea nodded, leaving the room with Manuela in tow. 

“I am thinking that they are hiding something.” Petra narrowed her eyes, anger reflected in them. Edelgard reminded herself that despite her lack of speech skills, Petra was a skilled and intelligent individual.

“They are,” Edelgard confirmed softly. Petra turned to her, studying her face carefully.

“Whatever they are hiding…” Petra seemed to struggle with the words. “I am glad it is you that I am hiding with.”

Perhaps if Edelgard had not noted the sincerity in Petra’s eyes, if she had not seen the way Petra extended her hand ever so softly, she would not have blushed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	8. Corridors

Edelgard walked the corridors at night. She wasn’t exactly sure why, but she felt that she would find Byleth in their classroom, playing softly at the piano.

She was right.

“Wrath Of A God” was one of B. Sothis’ lesser known pieces. Had Edelgard not listened to every song on repeat, she might not have recognized it. Despite the anger in the name, the song itself ended sadly. Regretfully.

“I thought I might find you here,” Edelgard said aloud as Byleth finished the song. There was silence. Edelgard stepped around the piano, her eyes settling on Byleth. 

“Why are you here?” Byleth asked flatly. Her voice was always flat, but Edelgard flinched. She briefly wondered if perhaps she had done something wrong, something to make Byleth angry. She shook the thought off as Byleth stood. She was rather tall, at least compared to Edelgard. Shadows on her face gave her a harsh look. 

“I wanted to find you.” Edelgard took a deep breath. “To thank you, for saving me.” Byleth’s eyebrows knitted together ever so softly. Disbelief. Confusion.

“Why would you thank me?”

Edelgard didn’t know how to respond to the question. “Because you saved me.” Byleth took a step closer, her eyes steady. “Byleth?” Byleth said nothing, taking another step forward. Edelgard steeled herself, not moving as Byleth stood over her.

“It was nothing.” Byleth words were not the soft, encouraging ones she had come to know. No, Edelgard thought as she met Byleth’s gaze. Those were the words of the powerful fighter Edelgard had met today. The state of a soldier who knew exactly what to do. 

“How did you-” Edelgard started, then hesitated. “You… fought exceptionally well.” Byleth said nothing. “How could you…” Byleth was still silent. Just watching Edelgard struggle with words.

“You don’t trust me yet,” Byleth said softly. “It’s fine. I don’t expect you to. But-”

“I do trust you,” Edelgard argued. “I just want to know why-”

“Yet you don’t tell me why.” Byleth guestured to her wrists, her neck. “Please don’t ask that of me, Edelgard.” Edelgard was silent, realizing her hypocrisy. She demanded answers while keeping secrets of her own.

“I… I apologize,” Edelgard fumbled, staring at the ground. “I wasn’t trying to…” Byleth stepped forward slowly. 

“It’s fine.” Byleth reached forward, her hand hovering in the space between them. She drew it back. “Goodnight, Edelgard.” Edelgard watched her leave, an unknown emotion settling itself deep within her. Finally she turned her eyes to the piano.

The work that Byleth had left out was unfinished. Titles had been scratched out, notes had been rewritten dozens of times. 

A warrior’s return  
The war never ends  
Battle of conscious  
Moral ties  
Running from salvation  
Salvation  
Blood ties  
Blood lies  
Battle lies  
Lines  
Mortal lines  
Ruins of salvation

The first few notes were slow, deliberate. The following tune was faster, worried. Tripping on purpose. Then suddenly darker, rushed into fighting. Edelgard recognized the same melody from many of the darker songs.

Then regret. Achingly soft. Tender, almost, but regret nevertheless.

Edelgard stared out at the moon, and made a silent promise. 

“I will not regret this,” she whispered aloud.


	9. Dark Artists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the so-called “Dark Arts” club begins, with none other than Byleth Eisner as the sponsor.

All of you here have shown that you wish to do some form of art that is not offered by the classes here,” Byleth said smoothly. “Alternatively, just for fun. Either way, this club will take turns learning different things.”

Edelgard glanced around at the crowd. It was a little bigger than she had expected. Her eyes rested on Hubert from where he stood next to Byleth. Because of course the sponsor Hubert found was Byleth. Edelgard was a tad spiteful. He investigated her, and now had asked her for this? 

Byleth nodded at Hubert before sitting. Hubert took a step forward, his eyes scanning over everyone reproachfully before speaking. “We should start with introductions. My name is Hubert, in case any of you had forgotten.”

“I’m Claude,” a boy winked. Edelgard recognized him as the leader of the Golden Deer, another house of the school.

“Marianne,” a girl murmured, so softly Edelgard had to strain to hear.

“I’m Dorothea,” Dorothea told everyone with a wink to match Claude’s.

“Edelgard.” She kept it short.

“My name is Petra.” Edelgard glanced at Petra, who was staring at her. She smiled nervously and gave Petra a little wave.

“Name’s Leonie.”

“I’m Sylvain,” a redhead said with a wink at Edelgard. She recognized him from the cross country team as one of the boys who took his shirt off even when it was colder out.

“I’m Byleth,” Byleth said, narrowing her eyes at the back of the classroom. “She is Bernadetta.” She pointed at the girl peeking out from behind a cabinet. “Today we’re going to be decorating jars to give to someone else in the class. No, you may not pick. I will be giving you a slip of paper with someone’s name on it. Don’t be afraid to talk to said person. But to avoid suspicion to who it is, talk to everyone.” Byleth’s eyes fell upon Bernadetta once more before she began passing around the paper.

Hubert took a seat near Edelgard as they waited for their slips of paper. Bernadetta was written in the same sloppy capitals that Edelgard recognized from piano lessons. “We’re going to start with ten minutes of getting to know everyone around you. Then we’ll start on the jars,” Byleth explained.

“Hi,” Edelgard said to Leonie. She might as well start a conversation. “We’re in cross country together.”

“Right.” Leonie swallowed, as if holding back some snide remark. “But I’m also in the boxing club, horseback club, and I take wood shop.” Edelgard noted the worn charm around Leonie’s neck. “What about you.” It was more of a statement, but Edelgard supposed she didn’t mind. Leonie was being a lot nicer than usual. 

“I used to be in the boxing club,” Edelgard said with a small smile. “I left because I was so busy. I’m in cross country, an extra piano class, an extra psychology class, this club of course, and I’ve been considering joining the poetry club.”

“You should join boxing again. I need a sparring partner who’s at my level, and not Felix. You seem pretty good at it.” Leonie sized her up. “Who teaches the extra piano class?” 

“Byleth does, actually,” Edelgard explained. 

“I’m sure she’s not nearly as good as Jeralt,” Leonie scoffed. Edelgard raised her eyebrows but said nothing. “Even if she can beat me in boxing without breaking a sweat. That has nothing to do with it.”

Chided by Byleth seemed to be a common reason for joining the club, considering what Edelgard knew about all these people. She glanced at Bernadetta.

“Right.” Leonie drifted off to talk to someone else. Edelgard steeled herself and approached Bernadetta, who was hiding under a chair. 

“Hey. I’m Edelgard.” She crouched, but kept her distance.

“You’re mad at me!” Bernadetta cried out. Edelgard’s eyebrows stitched together. “I’m sorry, what did I do! I won’t come here again, I swear!”

“That would be… unfortunate,” Edelgard stammered. Bernadetta’s listening skills seemed to be… low. “I just… came over to be your friend.”

“So that you can kill me later!” Bernadetta accused. “Don’t try your tricks on me!” Edelgard stopped herself from sighing as Byleth approached.

“Bernadetta,” Byleth said calmly. “Remember what we talked about?” Bernadetta huffed, curling in on herself.

“Everyone picks on poor Bernie. Bernie just wanted to hide in her room, is that so much to ask?” At Byleth’s stern look, she squeaked, but didn’t move. Byleth then turned to Edelgard, handing her paper and a pen. “Try writing down what you want to say.”

Edelgard blinked, but did as told. She slid the paper over to Bernadetta, which now read, “I’m sorry if I scared you. I just wanted to get to know you better. I’ll leave you alone if you’re uncomfortable.”

Bernadetta read it multiple times. She glanced over at Byleth before scribbling something down and edging it towards Edelgard. “How do I know you’re not trying to trick me?”

Edelgard pondered for several moments before writing down a response. “Because you seem really nice and I don’t have very many friends?”

Bernadetta stared at the words, a small smile on her face. She scribbled another response before sliding the paper back. “Ok!”

“So can I talk now?” Edelgard asked softly. “I don’t want you to misunderstand me.”

“Okay,” Bernadetta told her. “You’re Edelgard, right? We have a lot of the same classes.”

“Yup. I also heard that you run with Byleth in the morning.” Edelgard kept her tone light. “I run cross country with the team. Maybe someday you can join us.”

“I only run cause Byleth offered to tutor me in what I didn’t know from class,” Bernadetta sighed. “And because if I didn’t run, I wouldn’t be able to run away from people.”

“Maybe you could run with people,” Edelgard urged. “Like with me.” Seeing Bernadetta’s panicked expression, she backtracked. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to. Uh, what do you like doing for fun?” 

“Hiding in my room,” Bernadetta muttered. “And sewing. I paint a bit too, but I’m not very good.”

“I’m not very good at painting either,” Edelgard admitted. “Most of the time my paintings look nothing like how I want them too.”

Bernadetta giggled. Edelgard smiled, a genuine smile. Perhaps she could make friends with the flighty girl. Bernadetta reminded Edelgard a lot of herself when she was younger.


	10. Stormy Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard and Dorothea have a chat after Edelgard finds her making out with someone.

Cross country practice ended up being cut short due to a thunderstorm brewing overhead. Edelgard walked back to her room with Petra, waving her goodbye before opening up the door. Of course, Edelgard expected to either find an empty room, or to find Dorothea alone.

She found neither of those things, and instead her eyes landed on Dorothea, pinning some guy on the bed as they passionately kissed. Dorothea’s eyes flew up and met hers as they widened.

“Edie-” Dorothea started. The guy on her bed squeaked and sprinted from the room. “Wait- dammit.” She sat back on the bed, her makeup smudged. “Well?”

“Well?” Edelgard demanded. “I’d rather not walk in on you hooking up with someone.” She crossed her arms.

“We were just making out!” Dorothea defended, but a blush rose to her cheeks. “Besides, it’s not as if people don’t make out in the hallways all the time!” Edelgard glared until Dorothea added, “What? They do.”

“I’d rather not find that in our room,” Edelgard snapped as Dorothea began fixing her makeup. “Really, Dorothea, I admire you, but you…” she sighed. “It’s not my business, and I can’t stop you from traipsing around with whoever you want, but please keep that out of here.”

“Fiiiiiine,” Dorothea groaned.

“Thank you.” Dorothea watched Edelgard carefully. Edelgard glanced over multiple times as she placed her bag down and began reorganizing it for her next class. “Do you need something?”

“Well, your face is all red,” Dorothea observed. “And I was just wondering if you’d ever made out with anyone before.” Edelgard flushed a deeper red. “Oh. Oh.”

“There’s nothing to make a big deal of,” Edelgard stated, turning away to restack her books. “I don’t see why you want to know.” She felt a hand upon her shoulder turn her around until Dorothea was cradling Edelgard’s face with her hands, watching her every movement. Edelgard steeled herself not to move. “What are you doing?”

“You’ve never even kissed anyone!” Dorothea gasped. Edelgard huffed indignantly, shoving her away.

“What I do or don’t do shouldn't concern you,” she hissed. At Dorothea’s blatant expression, she added, “Well? So what if I haven’t?”

“It’s weird is all,” Dorothea hedged. “I thought for the longest time that you and Hubie were dating until I knew you liked girls. And frankly, you’re rather attractive.” Edelgard blushed deeply at that. She would never understand how someone could just say something like that. 

“Hubert and I are most definitely not dating, and we never have,” Edelgard denied. “And… I’ve never really had enough time for dating. Nor has anyone ever asked me out…” she shook herself. “How’d we even get to this topic? I just wanted you to not make out with people in our dorm?”

“And what if I was making out with you?” Dorothea teased. At Edelgard’s expression, she laughed. “Kidding! Kidding. You should’ve seen your face though!”

“I’m glad this amuses you,” Edelgard huffed. Dorothea laid back on the bed - Edelgard’s bed, to be precise - and rolled around to face her roommate. 

“It’s just a tad funny,” Dorothea giggled. “Most people assume that…” she suddenly got serious. “It doesn’t matter anyway, but I do know several people who find you attractive.”

“People assume what?” Edelgard demanded, an odd feeling overtaking her. “What, that I’m a cold hearted bitch who doesn’t feel things?” Dorothea paled. “I’m well aware of what other people think of me.”

“Yeah… people are real assholes.” Edelgard noted it was the first time she heard Dorothea curse. “It doesn’t matter what they say. I know you, and I say that you’re a very warm person.”

“Thanks?” But Edelgard smiled. “You are too.”

Dorothea’s lips quirked. “Careful, Edie. Keep saying those things and I just might fall in love with you.”

Edelgard furrowed her brow as Dorothea laughed before turning serious, sitting Edelgard on the bed next to her. “But really, I’m curious… why haven’t you kissed anyone?”

Edelgard sighed. “I thought we were done talking about this.” She had already felt enough embarrassment for a lifetime. She studied Dorothea’s face. Dorothea didn’t usually have an expression like this, one that Edelgard couldn’t read. It almost reminded her of…

“I mean if you’re really embarrassed,” Dorothea relented. “But I’m just curious. You’re beautiful, almost surprisingly thoughtful, and I know a lot of people who would date you.” 

Edelgard snorted. “None of them ever ask me out. Probably too scared too. It’s not like it bothers me,” she added quietly. Did it? Did everyone feel an ache deep inside? Wasn’t she fine being alone?

“I feel like maybe it does,” Dorothea said gently. She slung her arm around Edelgard’s shoulders. “I do want to let you know that it doesn’t make you less of a person. I know I teased you for it, but that’s just because you’re so cute when you’re flustered and I couldn’t help myself.”

“Why do you flirt with everyone?” Edelgard asked suddenly. “You told me once that everyone had their own… ‘thing’, and that mine was… I don’t know, defensiveness, and yours was flirting.” The more she talked, the more she was sure of herself. “So you flirt with people to-”

“I think that’s enough Dorothea analysis time,” Dorothea interrupted, pulling her arm away.

“We’re friends, aren’t we?” Edelgard demanded.

Dorothea blinked. “Yes?”

Before she could change her mind, Edelgard grabbed Dorothea’s hands and yanked the two of them closer, until their faces were inches from each other. Dorothea’s eyes widened, but she didn’t attempt to pull away.

“Then how come,” Edelgard breathed. “When I’m the defensive one, you know more about me than I do about you?” Dorothea exhaled raggedly. Edelgard let go. She shouldn’t have done that, now Dorothea was going to hate her, now-

“Shit, Edie,” Dorothea chuckled dryly. “For a girl who’s never kissed anyone, you sure know how to make a girl’s heart pound.”

“You’re deflecting again,” Edelgard said quietly.

Dorothea sighed. “Fine. Yeah, I deflect a lot. Yeah, I flirt a lot. It doesn’t matter if I do or I don’t, because no one actually sees me anyway. Happy?” She crossed her arms, but Edelgard could see she was shaking.

“No, because you’re not.” Edelgard pulled Dorothea close once more, wrapping her in an embrace. Dorothea’s breath slowly evened out.

“Thank you, Edie,” Dorothea whispered. “I really care about you, ya know?”

“I know,” Edelgard replied softly. They didn’t need to explain to each other what their feelings meant. The two of them were best friends, now and forever. “I care about you too.”

Dorothea was silent for several moments before burying her face into Edelgard’s shoulder. Edelgard winced as fingers dug into her back, but didn’t move. She knew that this was an important moment for their friendship.

“Thanks Edie,” Dorothea chuckled. “I’ll never know how you turned the tables from you never kissing anyone to me having a mental breakdown.”

“Guess it’s just a talent of mine,” Edelgard smiled, brushing hair out of Dorothea’s face as they pulled apart. “You’re okay?”

“Yeah.” Dorothea took a steadying breath. “I’m okay.”


	11. Fogged by Emotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard and Petra chat while they run. Edelgard looks for Byleth, only to find her caught in a fight.

“I am thinking that you are quiet today,” Petra told Edelgard as they jogged. 

“I’m just tired,” Edelgard lied. Well, kind of lied. Her conversation with Dorothea had kept her up, and worrying about Byleth was a whole different matter.

“It is alright if you do not want to tell me,” Petra said softly. “I am just… caring for you.”

Edelgard fell silent. The only sound was the jolting of their feet on the pavement. She liked Petra a lot, she did… but confiding in her about matters as personal as this seemed… trivial.

“Dorothea just said something… I know she didn’t mean anything by it but it stuck with me,” she said finally. Petra didn’t say anything, so she added shyly, “Have you ever kissed anyone?”

Petra stumbled for a moment, but caught herself just as fast. She glanced at Edelgard as understanding dawned in her eyes. “I have not, no, and there is no wrongness in the lack of an action.” Edelgard was quiet. She regretted her question almost immediately, and was now embarrassed by it.

“Edelgard, look at me.” They paused at a stoplight and Petra placed her hands on Edelgard’s shoulders. “You do not need to do things to measure your worth by. You have as much worth as the stars by being you.”

A blush crawled up Edelgard’s face as they began to run again. How could Petra say things like that? It didn’t make sense to her.

“Thank you, Petra.” She paused, then added, “I’m glad it’s you I’m hiding with.”

Petra’s smile was sweet and sincere, but turned cloudy. “Do you know why the principal was… threaten us?”

“Not quiet,” Edelgard admitted. “Byleth is ex-military, and that’s all I know. Those people in the park…” she exhaled shakily. “...were most likely after me.” Before Petra could say anything she continued in a rush. “I was kidnapped when I was younger. I’m the heir to a very rich fortune and people have been after it. I’m sorry for putting you in danger like that.”

Petra’s face grew stony. “I would fight every kidnapper for you to be safe.” Edelgard swallowed, and the look of anger in Petra’s eyes was slowly replaced with sadness. “I would gladly be in danger with you.”

Edelgard hated that her friends could say things like that without getting embarrassed, but at the same time, she felt so warm. 

“So… Petra,” Edelgard said after a while. “I don’t really know a lot about you. And, I’d like to know more.”

“You are wanting to know more about me?” Petra questioned.

“Is that not okay?”

“No! It is just… that makes me happy.” They turned another corner. “I am from Brigid, a country not far from here. I was sent to… to learn about what I could here,” Petra explained. “I am having difficult… difficulty with the language.”

“It’s very endearing,” Edelgard told Petra. “You’re a very accomplished individual, and learning new languages is hard.” After a beat of silence, she turned to see Petra’s furrowed brow. “What is it?”

“What is…“endearing”?” She questioned.

“Oh, uhm.” Edelgard cleared her throat. How could she explain? It was… cute. Lovely. “It’s, it’s… uhm… it’s hard to explain… it basically means cute.” She refused to look at Petra, blushing furiously.

Petra nudged her shoulder. “Thank you, Edelgard.” Soon they had finished the run. Edelgard and Petra checked out with the coaches, but Byleth was nowhere to be seen.

“I will be seeing you later, Edelgard,” Petra said, bowing before heading inside. Edelgard sighed, her cheeks pink.

A fog had settled in. Edelgard shook Byleth’s disappearance off: she would surely be at their lesson.

But she wasn’t, so Edelgard decided to look.

The hallways weren’t empty, but they only had students walking quickly from class to class. For an art school, it was rather strict. Though Edelgard supposed that it was a religious art school, it was still a little odd.

The next hallway was just as empty. They remained that way until Edelgard left the school building, strolling the yard. Her feet found their way to the stream nearby.

“You sick bastard!” The voice was quiet, but Edelgard could tell it was a scream. She began to walk faster, breaking into a run towards the noise and hoping Byleth was okay.

“Answer me!” Another voice. Edelgard began to sprint through the fog. “I know you’re hiding something. You wouldn’t leave the military, the agency, just to work at a school!”

“What I do isn’t your business.” This was a voice she recognized as Byleth’s. It was calm. She was getting closer. 

“It is my goddamned business!” The second voice yelled. “You’re a demon, but you’re the best of us! You can’t just leave. Tell me what you’re doing here!” Edelgard got close enough she could see what was going on. Byleth stood across from ten men. She was holding a curved blade. No, multiple curved blades. They twisted with ease between her fingers.

“I was the best of the best,” Byleth said, a hint of annoyance in her voice. “I’m not anymore, and I would appreciate it if you left, Lonato.” Byleth glanced at Edelgard. Lonato did as well, his hand on the gun on his waist. Lonato. Edelgard recognized the name; he was the adoptive father of Ashe. He was in cross country as well.

“Then tell me,” Lonato growled. “You managed to wound five of my men already.” Indeed, half the men with Lonato were limping or bleeding. “I’ll kill you to find out how. To find out what you’re doing. Or we’ll all die in the process.”

Byleth blinked. Once. Twice. “That’s unfortunate.”

“Tell me why you’re here!” Lonato screamed, advancing. He drew his gun and pointed it at Byleth. “You’re here because of that bitch, huh? We’ll kill her too-”

The knife was in his throat before he could finish. The rest of the men brought out their guns. Byleth leaped at the one closest, disarming him before moving him into a chokehold. Another tried to grab her from behind, but she slammed him into the ground. Her knives found both of the men before she moved.  
Edelgard dove behind a tree as she hear gunfire. Her eyes screwed shut. Useless, a voice in her head screamed. 

Useless!

Soon the gunfire stopped. Edelgard peeked around the tree to find that Byleth was standing among the bodies, swaying.

Byleth’s eyes found hers. “Don’t tell Manuela,” she rasped before collapsing. Edelgard rushed to her side, catching Byleth’s head before she fell.

“Byleth? Oh, goddess….” Edelgard hoisted Byleth up. It was hard to tell where she was injured; blood was everywhere. But Edelgard swallowed the bile in her throat and carried her.

She ended up at their classroom. Byleth’s eyes flickered open as she was lain over on of the tables. “Bandages on the top cabinet,” she mumbled. “Don’t tell… don’t….”

Edelgard blinked rapidly as she got the bandages, as well as first aid supplies to clean the wounds. She knew an extensive amount of first aid, but had rarely personally addressed wounds, least of all on her own. Especially not to another person.

“I’m going to undress you now and clean up your wounds, okay?” Edelgard told Byleth, who nodded. Still, she held her breath as she cut the ruined shirt off of her teacher. A bulletproof vest? she wondered as she felt the thick fabric below. Edelgard unzipped in and pulled it off until Byleth was only in her sports bra.

She began cleaning the gashes on Byleth’s arms. Her torso was mostly okay, just some deep bruises. Byleth sucked in a breath as Edelgard dabbed a particularly deep scratch. 

“I’m going to move down to your legs, okay?” Edelgard whispered. She cut the pants off, too; they were already ruined. A bullet had grazed Byleth’s outer thigh, causing a gash. Edelgard forced her fingers to remain steady as she cleaned the wound and brought out a needle and thread. She forced herself to remain calm with the reminder that she’d given stitches before.

Byleth winced as the needle went in, her jaw locked tight until Edelgard finished the job and grabbed bandages. Edelgard hesitated before wrapping the wound.

“Thank you,” Byleth breathed, laying back on the table. Edelgard simply nodded, moving to grab an extra coat. Byleth handled the pain easily, not letting so much as a whimper escape.

It was worrisome.

“I’m sorry you keep having to get caught up in this,” Byleth went on, avoiding Edelgard’s gaze. “It’s not wise to seek me out.”

“Bullshit,” Edelgard blurted before Byleth could finish. “I mean. Pardon my language, but I don’t want you getting hurt. Even if you were… military.” Byleth’s face twisted with an emotion Edelgard couldn’t recognize. “I… don’t like seeing you in danger.”

“I shouldn’t be here…” Byleth murmured softly, so softly Edelgard almost couldn’t hear it. Then, louder. “I don’t want you getting hurt, Edelgard. You’re my cha...”

“You’re my friend,” Edelgard countered. Her cheeks flamed as she realized her words. She had considered Byleth her friend for a while, but never spoken the words aloud. “I just don’t want… this to happen.” She gestured towards Byleth.

“I don’t either.” Byleth looked pained, but she didn’t say anything more. Finally, she asked, “Can you go to my room and get some clothes for me? My room is just two hallways to the left and then the first door on the right.”

Edelgard nodded, though she hesitated at the thought of leaving Byleth alone. But at Byleth’s steady gaze, she headed off. 

Byleth’s room was cold. There was practically nothing in it. It was far larger than Edelgard’s, she noted, more of an apartment. Yet it had so little in it. Edelgard spotted the clothes spread out over the bed and snatched them up. 

“Miss Edelgard,” a voice said as she exited the room. She whirled around to see Jeritza, a man she knew little about other than he was the athletics director. “I see your teacher has gotten mixed up in a scratch again.” Edelgard said nothing. Anything she said would seem like a lie. “Miss Edelgard, I am well aware of Byleth’s previous job. I’m also well aware that you are highly skilled in self defense and boxing.” He tilted his head ever so slightly. “How would you like to receive training?”

“Training?” Her confusion was evident.

Jeritza sighed. “I’m ex-military myself. I can show you proper ways to defend yourself, and well, fight. I know you must be wondering why. The answer is that I know Byleth is going to attract more trouble around here.” He looked away, and for a moment Edelgard thought she saw regret on his face. “You always seem to be with her. I… don’t want either of you to get hurt again.”

Edelgard considered her options. She did want to know how to fight, to protect Byleth. But Jeritza was suspicious. Perhaps she could figure out what he wanted with the both of them. It was worth a shot.

“I will accept your offer,” Edelgard agreed. Jeritza smiled.


	12. Spilled Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard comes back to the dorm to find a drunk Dorothea, who is more than willing to spill a few secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: this chapter contains alcoholic consumption. If are uncomfortable with this, proceed with caution.

Edelgard had never seen Dorothea drunk.

She didn’t question how her roommate got the bottles of beer, or why she was drinking. What she did do was take and dispose of the empty bottles, and hide the full ones away. Dorothea had a stain of pink across her face, and an easy smile. 

“Edieeeee,” she giggled. Edelgard sighed, double-checking to make sure the door was locked before laying her down in bed. “Taking me to bed? That’s bold.”

“That’s enough now,” Edelgard said sternly, moving away to conceal her blush. Dorothea’s blatant statements would never make sense to her. “You need to go to bed.”

“Or do you need to lighten up a little?” Dorothea poked Edelgard, who glared. She smiled and curled up on the bed. “Relaaax, Edie. I’m only drunk because I have a secret. Oops!” She covered her mouth and giggled. “I’m not supposed to tell!”

“A secret?” Edelgard was curious. Something within her warned her not to ask, but she ignored it. “Dorothea, having a secret is not a reason to get drunk.”

“In my… my defense, there was a party.” Edelgard sighed. Yes, she had heard that students were throwing a party in the park. She had opted not to go. “Petra took me back to my room. She’s super-” hic “-pretty.”

“Uh huh,” Edelgard muttered, pulling Dorothea’s pajamas out from behind her pillow. Dorothea sat up as Edelgard held out the tank top and sweatpants. “Do you need help?” 

“I got this,” Dorothea grinned, then proceeded to immediately get her arm stuck in the shirt she was pulling off. Edelgard sighed as she helped Dorothea out of it, flushed and staring at anything but her friend. She pulled the top on before helping Dorothea yank on the sweatpants. “Thanks Edieeee, you’re the best.” She yawned. “It’s a shame I don’t like you. Yet, at least. Or maybe I do!!” Edelgard said nothing.

“Don’t tell Edie,” Dorothea said, suddenly serious. The look faded away with a hiccup. “Promise?”

“Go to bed,” Edelgard hissed.

Dorothea prodded Edelgard. “Hey. Hey. Wanna know why I can’t like you yet?? Hmm?” She leaned closer. Edelgard screwed her eyes shut, wishing Dorothea had said nothing. “Because I like… Bly-eth.” She giggled before laying back in bed.

Edelgard felt ice shatter in her chest. The weight of the truth pulled her down, filled her with cold water until she was drowning. Dorothea curled her fingers around Edelgard’s wrist.

“Don’t tell anyone, okay? It’s a secret.” She stretched before her breathing began to even out. Edelgard sat there for several moments, processing the information.

Byleth was perfect and pretty and of course Dorothea would like her. She ate lunch with the students, she was kind to everyone… Edelgard almost smacked herself. She didn’t know why the thought pulled her down.

“What, did you think you were special to her?” Edelgard murmured to herself as she got ready for bed. “Did you think you meant anything? Stupid.” In her haste, she tripped and slammed into the door. There were footsteps, and then a knock. Edelgard groaned at the idea of chasing off another one of Dorothea’s dates. She finished pulling on her top before swinging the door open with an irritated, “What?”

“It’s nice to see you too,” Byleth said with raised eyebrows. “I heard a crash when I was walking nearby and wanted to see what happened.” Edelgard cleared her throat. Of course it was Byleth; who else would it be?

“I tripped, that’s all,” Edelgard replied shortly, before hesitating. “Are you… injuries getting better?” Byleth’s face notably tightened but she nodded. Edelgard didn’t know what else to say. Of course Byleth showed up now of all times

“Are you mad at me?” Byleth questioned. Edelgard pulled back, caught off guard. 

“I…” she trailed off. Edelgard knew she had no right to be mad. What was there to be mad at? That Byleth was nice to everyone and so Dorothea liked her? It wasn’t surprising. Edelgard wouldn’t be surprised if many people had a little crush on her. As far as Edelgard knew, the only reason she had come here was to tutor. She couldn’t be mad at Doeothea for liking Byleth, and she couldn’t be mad at Byleth for that either. She eventually settled for saying, “I’m just tired.”

She could think Byleth was pretty. She thought Petra was pretty, she thought Dorothea was pretty. That didn’t mean anything.

“Did Dorothea go to the party?” Edelgard nodded. “Did you?” She shook her head. Byleth studied her closely before stepping back. “Goodnight, Edelgard.”

“Goodnight,” Edelgard whispered, shutting the door. She curled against it, burying her face in her hands. 

Edelgard would not cry over something this stupid. She sat at her desk, staring blankly at the papers in front of her. Homework. Studies. Something she could throw herself into to forget all this.

“Edie,” Dorothea whispered. Edelgard turned to see Dorothea swaying in front of her. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry…” she began sobbing. Edelgard stared for a few moments, guilt washing over her. She stepped up from her desk and curled her arms around Dorothea softly. Dorothea buried her face into Edelgard’s shoulder, 

“Hey, it’s okay,” she soothed, stroking Dorothea’s hair.

“Edel… Edie… I’m so… sorry,” Dorothea repeated. “I’m…”

“You don’t have to apologize,” Edelgard said sternly. Dorothea sniffed, clawing her fingers into Edelgard’s back. “But you should really get to bed.”

“They were so… scary…” Dorothea muttered softly as Edelgard slowly pushed her back into bed and tucked her in. Before Edelgard could turn away, she grabbed her arm. “Edie… I love you. I don’t wanna… I never wanna… I don’t…” she hiccuped.

“I know,” Edelgard said softly. “I love you too, Dorothea.” As she said it, she knew the words to be true. She never thought she’d have a friend as good as Hubert, but Dorothea was fun and kind and she was, well, Dorothea.

“Thanks Edie,” Dorothea murmured as her eyes drifted shut.


	13. Threads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard gives Bernadetta her jar, then talks with Petra and Dorothea during the Dark Arts club.

“Now that all of you have finished your jars, today you may work on whatever you please or follow a prompt that Hubert has chosen,” Byleth explained to everyone. “If you’re comfortable, you may show your art at the end of class. Please give everyone their jars by the end of the meeting next week.” Byleth nodded at everyone before sitting at the desk at the back of the classroom. 

Hubert stepped forward, clicking the projector to show a prompt. It read, “Create something without using typical art supplies such as pencils and paper”. He said nothing as he sat. Edelgard stared at the screen before sighing. Though she knew some of the students were here for things like embroidery, tattooing, and studying some sort of witchcraft, she had joined for Hubert. Sketching was as far as it would go for her, so she might as well give Bernadetta her jar.

She approached where Bernadetta hid in the back and crouched near her. “I have your jar,” she said softly, pulling it out of a brown paper bag. Bernadetta gasped as she saw it. Edelgard had covered it in fabric and buttons, adding a small pocket that contained several buttons. There was a needle glued to the side that was attached to a string that spelled out Bernie. The inside of the jar was painted then laminated, showing little flowers that took Edelgard hours to perfect. “I hope you like it,” Edelgard told her, a nervous smile on her face.

“I love it!” Bernadetta squealed. Edelgard’s smile grew. “Thank you! It’s perfect!” 

“I’m glad.” Edelgard hesitated. “Bernadetta… would you maybe meet me for breakfast tomorrow? I’d like to get to know you better.” She offered a small grin that the girl returned immediately. 

“Sure!” Bernadetta chirped. “I’ll meet you at the caf at seven.” Edelgard smiled and nodded before returning to her seat. She felt… good. 

“You and Bernadetta are having friendship… no, becoming friends?” Petra asked as Edelgard sat. She nodded in confirmation, and Petra looked thoughtful. “That is good. I am thinking Bernadetta is… shy.”

“She is,” Edelgard agreed. “But very sweet.” Petra smiled, then returned to twisting the threads in her hand. It seemed she had started an intricate bracelet out of the smallest threads. Petra’s fingers handled the string with the utmost care, reminding Edelgard of Petra’s intricate braids.

She returned to her own work, and began mindlessly twisting yarn into a butterfly shape. It was simple, repetitive. Relaxing, almost. A good time for her to get her thoughts in order… if she had any worth thinking of.

No, every one of her thoughts had to carry some sort of significance in her life. Edelgard looked across the room to where Dorothea was chatting with Byleth. It was quite impossible for Edelgard to like Byleth. Impossible, improbable, and besides, it could easily be platonic affection. Byleth had with no doubt been a good friend to her.

She was fine. She didn’t need a relationship, she didn’t like Byleth. If she said she liked Byleth, she could just as easily like Dorothea, or Petra.

Edelgard reminded herself this was unimportant. Unneeded. She could be focusing on why these strange things were happening, on things she should be focused on.

“You are making butterflies!” Edelgard glanced over at Petra, who was studying her work. “It is beautiful. You have many talent.” Edelgard smiled.

It was friendship. Appreciation of her friends. Appreciation of the people in her life who valued her.

“Edelgard, how come you started without me?” Dorothea complained, sitting next to her. She glanced at Petra before adding, “I haven’t the slightest idea of what to make.”

“You’re an amazing singer,” Edelgard reminded her. “You could write a song.”

“Aha! A song! Thanks Edie.” Dorothea pressed a kiss to her cheek. By this time, Edelgard was used to it and managed to keep her cheeks neutral.

It didn’t last, however; her cheeks flamed as soon as Petra commented, “Dorothea, you are seeming to be very friendly.”

Dorothea blinked, and Edelgard wanted nothing more than to disappear. “Well of course. Dear Edie here is just too cute, don’t you agree?”

“Buzz off, Dorothea,” Edelgard huffed.

But Petra simply tilted her head. “You are right. She is very beautiful.”

Dorothea giggled at Edelgard’s face. “Careful now, Petra. Edelgard’s gonna combust!”

“I should have never introduced you two,” Edelgard groaned. Petra grinned and mimicked Dorothea, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“I, for one, am very glad,” Dorothea winked. Edelgard smacked her lightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of a lighter chapter this time around. Thank you for reading, and let me know what you think!


	14. Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petra admits her feelings for Edelgard

“If I study any more, my brain is going to explode,” Edelgard groaned. She glanced over at Petra, who looked worried.

“Do not explode your brain,” she said firmly, closing Edelgard’s book. had met up to study for an upcoming english test. Yet despite the upcoming test, the library was empty save for them. 

“It’s just an expression, but thanks,” Edelgard smiled. Petra returned it and closed her own book. Edelgard found herself staring at Petra’s tattoos.

“You have curiosity about the mark on my face,” Petra said. Edelgard jumped. Petra was studying her carefully. “Do you wish to know what it is?”

“Well, yes,” Edelgard admitted. “If you don’t mind me asking, that is.” 

Petra nodded. “It is a mark from my home. A prayer to the forest spirit to be protected.” Her eyes grew clouded. “We believe that there are many spirits. I have received many marks to pray to the spirits. They hold great symbolism. Ones on my arms and back are prayers for my family’s health and triumph. Are you wanting to see them?”

“I…” Edelgard fumbled. But as she met Petra’s gaze, she saw… a blush? Perhaps Petra understood the implication of her words. “I would love to.”

Petra’s face glowed. “That gives me great happiness. If there is a chance, you will see them.” She hesitated. “I also have the gift for you.” Petra rustled around in her bag, pulling out a jar.

It was exquisite, to say the least. Piano notes with little sparkles at the center of them decorated the entire thing, with a carefully drawn forest along the bottom. Edelgard realized that the notes had replaced the stars. Not only that, but the path along the bottom contained a small melody that Edelgard recognized.

“It beautiful,” Edelgard breathed. She met Petra’s eyes to see that they had softened. “Thank you, Petra.” She carefully picked up the jar, studying it closer. “I love it. Thank you.”

“You are welcome.” Petra hesitated again. “Edelgard… you have specialness to me.” It was clear she was struggling with her words. “I…” Petra reached out carefully and took one of Edelgard’s hands in her own.

Edelgard knew then that Petra liked her. 

The question was, what did she feel? She liked Petra, a lot. She wasn’t ready to lose what they had. She didn’t even know what she felt… maybe she did like Petra? What if she rejected her friend and lives to regret it? Edelgard couldn’t deny that she’s toyed with the idea of being with Petra before. Petra was kind, beautiful, and cared about her.

What did Edelgard have to lose?

She didn’t like Byleth.

What did she have to lose?

Would she look back on this in regret? She couldn’t tell. She cared about Petra, was that romance?

Edelgard wrapped her fingers around Petra’s. Petra inhaled quickly. “You’re very special to me too, Petra,” Edelgard told her quietly. It was the truth, wasn’t it? It felt like the truth. Edelgard hadn’t felt wanted in a very long time. She was confused. She had always felt like this, hadn’t she?

Her mind swam, but she still leaned forward, pressing her lips to Petra’s in a brief kiss. 

Kissing Petra was like taking a deep breath in a forest. Her arms were strong, steady, as she pulled back and hugged Edelgard. There was something about her that was just so alive. 

Petra brushed the hair out of Edelgard’s face. “I am thinking that I would like to… ‘going out’ with you.”

Perhaps it was the exhilaration of kissing someone like Petra. Perhaps it was the feeling of kissing anyone. Perhaps it was the idea of not being alone. Perhaps it was that Dorothea had teased her for never dating anyone, perhaps it was that Edelgard knew it was a bad decision but it felt so good. Being with someone felt good.

“I’d like to go out with you too,” Edelgard told her.

Petra was beautiful as she grinned and pulled Edelgard into a tight embrace.


	15. Drilled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intruders break into the school. Edelgard attacks those hurting Dorothea.

They had drills before. Intruder drills, fire drills, tornado drills. Edelgard never panicked at the alarm going off. It was old news. It was always old news. 

It was supposed to be a happy night after all. Some religious celebration that Edelgard couldn’t care less about. She was wandering the halls, looking for someone she knew. Petra, Edelgard supposed. They were dating. But anyone would do. Anyone to chase off the loneliness.

But this time the voice that spoke over the intercom said something different.

“This is not a drill,” Principle Rhea’s voice spoke. “Intruder alert, this is not a drill.”

The darkness told her they were back for her, that they were ready this time. They would tear her apart. And there would be no one to protect her.

Edelgard glanced around the hallway. Safety, and a weapon. She needed to protect herself. Her lessons with Jeritza had been paying off. Her eyes settled on her classroom she shared with Byleth. Grasping the key in her hand, she darted to the door and unlocked it. Once safely inside, she clicked the lock shut once more.

The classroom was empty, which wasn’t unusual. What was unusual was the set of knives laying across one of the tables. They had to belong to Byleth. Edelgard approached them cautiously, as if they would come alive at any moment. The knives sat dormant. An instrument for demise and nothing more.

Edelgard grabbed a knife close to her. It was perfectly weighted. Edelgard could almost see Byleth holding the knives, twirling them between her fingers.

“You’re a demon, but you’re the best of us!” Lonato’s words echoed in Edelgard’s head. She pocketed the knife as she heard a scream outside.

Edelgard looked through the window to see Dorothea and Byleth were cornered by five men. Her grip on the knife tightened as she saw the way Dorothea shook, tears brimming her eyes.

She acted purely on instinct.

The door clicked open. 

She threw three knives, each of them hitting a target. 

Blood. Blood. Blood. 

Screams. A faint grin on Edelgard’s face, replaced with a look of horror, replaced with apathy.

The one pointing a gun at Dorothea she disarmed. He fought back, reaching to grab her, but Edelgard pulled away. He swung forward with a punch. Wrong choice. Edelgard’s experience in the boxing ring let her easily dodge and counterpunch, sending him flying, blood, blood, they were attacking -

Edelgard looked up at Dorothea, horror framed on her perfect face. She swallowed. 

“Are you alright?” she asked. Dorothea nodded quickly, too quickly. Edelgard turned her eyes to Byleth, who was examining the sword that one of them men held. The teacher chuckled dryly as she picked it up. “Edelgard, take Dorothea and lock the door,” she said finally.

Edelgard narrowed her eyes. “You can’t go after the rest of them on your own. I won’t let you.” Byleth only shot her a fleeting glimpse as she picked a gun from one of the bodies.

“Get inside, Edelgard.” She stepped closer, blood staining her clothes and a grim look on her face. “Now.” 

“Byleth-” Edelgard tried. Byleth cut her off.

“Now, Edelgard.” Byleth met her eyes once more, pleading. “I can’t let you…” she shook her head. “Please get inside. Lock the door. Don’t let anyone in.”

Finally Edelgard nodded, pulling Dorothea with her inside. As the door locked shut she turned to see Dorothea, staring at her bloodied hands. “Are you hurt?” Edelgard began to reach for her friend, then hesitated. She placed her hand back down.

“They’re dead, aren’t they?” Dorothea said quietly. Her gaze remained on her shaking hands. She clenched them and finally looked away. Edelgard recognized that look. It was the same one she had donned so many years ago.

“Yes,” Edelgard said truthfully. “They were going to hurt you and Byleth.” Edelgard didn’t know why she was trying to justify her actions. She didn’t know why their deaths meant so little to her. Perhaps she’d been conditioned to think that way.

She knew the answer, deep down.

Stop. Focus. Breathe. She repeated the words in her head.

“Why do these things keep happening?” Dorothea’s voice wasn’t distraught. She wasn’t on the verge of tears. Instead, it sounded tired. “I’m not naive. I’ve noticed the professor’s strange injuries and the smell of blood. I saw you throw away your favorite workout clothes.” The laugh she let out was borderline creepy. “Why is everyone getting hurt? Why are so many people dying?”

“I don’t know.” This time Edelgard did not hesitate as she reached for Dorothea. “I don’t know why any of this is happening.”

A lie. She had been directly involved in every single one of these. The men kept mentioning a ‘her’ when talking to Byleth. Byleth had joined only to teach Edelgard piano. Byleth was ex-military, ex-special agent.

They were here for Edelgard. They were here for Byleth.

They were here for the both of them. They had to be. It was the only answer that made sense.

Dorothea relaxed at her touch, leaning into her hand. “But… I’ll protect you,” Edelgard finished.

“Despite being terrifying, that was pretty badass,” Dorothea chuckled sadly. Edelgard’s smile matched as she sat next to Dorothea, wrapping her arm around her friend’s shoulders. “Thank you, Edie.”

Edelgard’s throat tightened with guilt. “You’re welcome, Dorothea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for disappearing there! I’m back now, and the schedule should be back as normal. Thank you for reading, and let me know what you think!


	16. too young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard and Dorothea talk about Petra, then Byleth asks Edelgard a series of questions.

“So you’re dating Petra.” Dorothea’s voice wasn’t…. excited, per se, but not angry. Not yet at least. Edelgard nodded. She didn’t want to do this now, as they walked to cross country. As she went to see her girlfriend and her roommates crush. “Why?”

“Why what?” Edelgard questioned. “Why am I dating her? Because I like her?” She liked Petra, she really did. Petra was sweet and strong and liked her as well. Edelgard swallowed. “What’s the big deal?”

“She’s your friend is the big deal,” Dorothea lectured. “This isn’t just some… hookup.” Edelgard narrowed her eyes.

“You don’t think I know that?” She retorted. “I know you’re big on hookups but I wanted an actual relationship.” She knew as Dorothea’s eyes widened that she went too far, but she was angry, she was angry, it consumed her, the fires fueling it burning in her lungs. Why was she so angry? She pushed the thought aside.

“What, so you’re in one relationship and suddenly you’re an expert on them?” Dorothea spat, eyes ablaze. 

“Says the person who mocked me for never kissing anyone,” Edelgard said hotly, stopping. “If you’re getting into my relationship then don’t be surprised if I talk about yours.” She crossed her arms. “You should be happy for me! I’d be happy for you if you started dating… your crush.” 

Dorothea’s eyes widened. “How did you-”

Edelgard rolled her eyes. “You got drunk at some party and told me after I took you back. What, I didn’t tell anyone.” But Dorothea’s look of turmoil never left.

“I… then why are you…” confusion swam in Dorothea’s eyes. “I… oh.” She stopped, shaking. Edelgard’s anger began to fade. She had no right to be angry. Well, she did, but she didn’t.

“Dorothea?” Edelgard crossed her arms. “What’s going on?”

“It’s nothing,” Dorothea replied quickly, tucking her hair in front of her face. “Don’t worry about it.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“You can believe whatever you want!” Dorothea’s words were harsh, but her tone was scared. Edelgard felt a stone drop in her stomach. Had something happened to Dorothea? “Just… I’ll see you after practice.”

Edelgard sighed, and walked the rest of the way alone. When she got to practice, Petra wasn’t there. A buzz on her phone confirmed it.

Petra<3: I have apologies. I cannot come to practice today. I have a terrible headache.

Edelgard quickly typed a response.

Edelgard: No worries! I hope you feel better :)

Petra<3: :)

Edelgard sighed. She wouldn’t mind running alone, she just didn’t prefer it. Especially now that the only thing her mind could focus on was her argument with Dorothea. This would not be a fun practice.

“Edelgard.” She turned to see Byleth. “If you do not have anyone to run with, would you like to run with me?”

Edelgard cursed internally. She wasn’t sure if this would make it better or worse. But Byleth was her friend, right? She should be fine running with her. “Of course,” she smiled. Byleth’s face did not change, but she nodded. 

As soon as they started to run, Edelgard’s mind did as well. It was hard not to. She squeezed her eyes to stop the train of thoughts from proceeding. 

“I didn’t know you were gifted in combat,” Byleth said carefully. Edelgard swallowed. Of course Byleth offered to run with her because then Edelgard couldn’t escape. They had to talk.

It was clever.

“Yes” was Edelgard’s only reply. Partially because she didn’t want to talk, and partially because they were running fast and she was out of breath. Byleth, as if sensing this, slowed the pace.

“Have you killed anyone before that?” Byleth questioned. Edelgard stumbled at the tactless question. Byleth pauses briefly to allow Edelgard to gain her footing before continuing.

Edelgard carefully considered the question. It was clear to her that Byleth was a gifted fighter. It was also clear something was happening around the school, something that Edelgard didn’t understand completely. Finally, she replied. “Yes,” she said honestly.

“I’m assuming you’re not going to tell me,” Byleth said quietly.

“Only if you tell me all those secrets you’ve been keeping.” Byleth went silent. “It was worth a try.”

“You’re too young.” Byleth’s words were clipped. “Too young for that.”

“Like you’re much older than me,” Edelgard snorted. Byleth fell silent at that and Edelgard knew she had her pinned. When the silence became unbearable, she added “I always have been,” Edelgard admitted quietly. “But it is what is.” 

“Bullshit.” Edelgard nearly tripped again at Byleth’s outright objection. Her eyes widened as she saw that Byleth’s eyes were narrowed in anger. Byleth, who never showed any emotion. Byleth, who Edelgard spent weeks learning the slightest tells. Outright anger… it was unheard of.

But somehow, every emotion around her was anger.

“Excuse me?” Edelgard forced her voice to remain strong, though the look in her teacher’s eyes made her legs shake. With what, she didn’t know. She knew that it encompassed her, filled her with some sort of weight she could not shake.

“I said, that’s bullshit. You shouldn’t have to carry that weight.” Byleth finally looked away. Before Edelgard could say anything, she continued. “Come on. Let’s go back.”

Byleth ran so fast on the way back Edelgard could not say anything more.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard confront Byleth.

Byleth could not escape the hour of the day she tutored Edelgard. And Edelgard wanted to make the most of it.

Unfortunately, that was not what Byleth had in mind.

“There are about two months until the first competition.” Byleth paced the room as Edelgard sat quietly at the piano. “That means you should choose the song you want to play. Alternatively, write it.”

“Excuse me?” Edelgard wasn’t sure she heard correctly. “Write it?”

“It’s either you write a song for the competition after the next one or this one.” Byleth tilted her head. “You’re good enough to pass through this first competition easily. You could sight read a song and still qualify. But if you want to truly impress the judges, make your mark… you need to write your own.” She shrugged. “Still, I would suggest picking one of these songs. The final competition song, I would highly suggest you write your own.”

“But-” Edelgard objected.

“Get to working.” Byleth waved her off and began to walk back to her desk. Edelgard grit her teeth and stepped in front.

“To be frank, you’ve given me no instruction on anything, gave me the songs with no advice on which to choose, and told me to write a song for the final competition? All this, and I still don’t-” Edelgard cut herself off. She did not know why she was angry. She did not know why it burned in her lungs, in her blood, why she wanted-

“Edelgard?”

“Why?” Edelgard muttered. She stepped towards Byleth, who stepped back. “Why do these things keep happening? Why do you keep getting hurt? Why are they coming after me again?” Byleth’s face twisted with confusion as she hit the piano and stopped. Edelgard grabbed the collar of Byleth’s coat. “Why, Byleth?” 

Byleth said nothing. Edelgard figured as much.

“You wanted to know who I killed? Who’s throat I slit when I was just a girl?” Edelgard let go of Byleth’s coat and backed away. “They wanted my fathers money. They wanted what’s in here.” She tapped her head. “They wanted power. They killed my siblings. My ten siblings, every single one of them dead due to the torture. To being hunted down like dogs,” she spat.

“Who?” Byleth’s voice shook with anger. Anger, once more. Always anger.

Edelgard shook her head. “It doesn’t matter. I killed them. Every single one.”

She didn’t remember killing them. She remembered the darkness claiming her. She remembered the fire burning in her veins afterwards, and the blood dripping off of her. She remembered seeing their bodies. One’s skin was flayed. One’s eyes had been ripped out.

“When the police arrived, they found a little girl covered in blood and holding a knife. I was the only survivor.” Byleth’s eyes flashed for a moment. Was that recognition? “I was hospitalized for a month, then went home to that empty house.”

That part she remembered. The crushing loneliness of the after.

“I didn’t want to talk about this today.” Edelgard hugged herself, feeling the overwhelming emptiness cage her. “I’ll pick one of the songs.” She stepped around Byleth.

“Wait,” Byleth called, grabbing Edelgard’s hand. She hesitated then, unsure of what to do next. “You’re not… you deserve to live.” She stepped forward and softly wrapped her arms around Edelgard’s. “You deserve to live and feel things and know what… what happiness feels like.”

Edelgard felt tears well up in her eyes, but refused to let them fall. Instead, she buried her head in Byleth’s coat, fingers digging into her back as if Edelgard were afraid the hug would end. Byleth hesitantly reached up, her fingers finding Edelgard’s hair and combing through them.

Edelgard didn’t want to let go, but she knew the hug was getting long. Her body felt cold as she pulled away. “Thank you,” she murmured. 

“Of course, Edelgard.” 

Edelgard thought of Petra. She was simply hugging a friend. She hugged Dorothea all the time… had hugged Dorothea, at least. Dorothea still wouldn’t talk to her beyond a couple words every morning.

“I… have to go,” Edelgard muttered. She turned and ran, ran far and fast and away. The hallway wasn’t dark, and there was no storm. No dramatic enactment.

But as she crashed outside, into the soothing morning breeze and into the arms of her greatest regret.

“Edelgard?” Petra’s voice was surprised. Edelgard didn’t move from where she had landed in Petra’s arms. Guilt consumed her, and she didn’t quite now why. She and Byleth were friends. She was happy with Petra.

“Hi,” Edelgard breathed as Petra’s arms slowly wrapped themselves around Edelgard, curling softly. She handled her partner the way one might handle fine glass; carefully, either out of fear it might break or desire to handle it the way it should be.

Perhaps it was both.

Edelgard stiffened as she felt Petra’s lips find her temple. “It is alright, Edelgard. It will be alright.”

If Edelgard could still cry, she might’ve right there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I hope your 2021 is better than 2020 was!


End file.
